


Oooh, Mister Todd!

by SirMcKenah



Series: The Small Adventures of Jason Todd and that One Kid He Met on the Streets [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Past Sexual Abuse, Relationship Discussions, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMcKenah/pseuds/SirMcKenah
Summary: Jason talks about a uncomfortable event in his life that might have caused a lot of his suppressed desires and his boyfriend does his best to make sure that he gets it out of his system.





	Oooh, Mister Todd!

**Author's Note:**

> So. I know that I have been gone for awhile... Has anyone missed these lovely boys? Has it really been nearing Two years since I last posted on here?  
Well, I hope that this loooong addition to the feed makes up for that!
> 
> I hope to write more stories with these two as time goes on and make up for all that lose, haha 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This started off like any other day, Morgan and Jason talking a bit about their day when Jason suddenly got a bit quiet when he mentioned walking to get some stuff for their apartment. To Morgan, it seemed as though the story was mondain and he would agree that the day in itself was rather average if not boring. At first Morgan would normally think that was the end of the story, however Jason never ended a story was a pause or seeming like he was thinking of something else.

"Jay, did something happen?" Morgan asked as he crawled on their shared bed right as Jason was looking off into space. 

Jason replied with an odd grunt that almost seemed like he did not notice that he was off in his own world. Once he fully registered what was going on, his eyes focused back on Morgan, "Yeah… Walking to the store was odd, and I guess I didn't really know how to explain what happened. So I kind of left it at that." He admitted with a shrug, “I know, it’s stupid. Sorry.”

Morgan tilted his head a little rather curiously as he inched closer to Jason, somewhat resting his head on Jason's somewhat massive chest as he looked right at him, "You can be messy in explaining it. No shame."

Jason shuffled in the bed as he looked right back at Morgan and tried to figure out the words to the story, "Well… I was just listening to music and going on my merry way when I saw someone that I used to know before my…" He trailed off, knowing full well that Morgan knew what he was trailing off from, "...He was an old teacher of mine. He was a math teacher and, I don't know why it shocked me but he was with a student that was a grade higher then me at the time and they were holding hands. Is that a little weird to be shocked by? I mean, he's a year older and an adult by now but it just started making me think of events that happened in the past with that particular teacher." 

Morgan could not contain the fact that his eyes widened from the last bit. He has heard plenty of stories about teachers dating (or even having affairs) with former students but it was pretty rare that he would hear a story of something like that happening while the person was still a minor as well as a student. 

All he could give was a small 'Oh?'. 

"Not like that!" Jason quickly said, he pressed his hand to his face, showing the slight red on his face from being embarrassed, "God if that were the case I would have lost it or something. No.. Instead it was just weird being his student, you know?" He began to explain.

"What was weird about it? Did you have a crush on him?" Morgan asked as he nuzzled his cheek on the man's chest. 

"I _figured_ he was my teacher and that was that." Jason sighed and shook his head as he kept talking, "When I first took his class, I will admit that I thought it was a little weird that he would look at me during class but I convinced myself he was doing that to everyone and did not think much more then that." 

"Do you think that now that you are a bit older and have more knowledge on these things… He was checking you out?" Morgan looked into Jason's eyes and the man nodded.

"I think that I started to pick up that something was weird when he would call me his little 'angel'." Jason took a lock of his own hair and tugged it a bit, a habit Morgan noticed that Jason would do if the man started to feel nervous about exposing too much. His cheeks were turning pink which was another thing Morgan noticed whenever he was talking (in his mind) too much, "The kids in the class hated me because they saw me as a teacher's pet even though I did not really talk much or do anything. I did my work and had good grades." 

Morgan nodded along and smiled. He would bet that younger Jason was an interesting person to talk to and teach at that point, he wondered if the way he was at his current age was any different then his behaviour at that point. 

Before his 'Real' mom, before his death.

"As a month rolled by, I'll admit that he got creepier towards me. He would call me pretty in front of my class, he would yell at everyone in that room except for me and even called me his soulmate." Jason took a moment to keep speaking since he knew Morgan needed to keep up with the information that he was being given.

"That's…" Morgan tried to find the words to describe how weird that was, but he couldn't.

"...Illegal? Yeah, I know. But I didn't really know what to do, so I kept staying in that class and letting it happen. I figured that as long as he did not flirt with me or tried to touch me, I'll be fine." Jason sighed again and looked at the wall, his eyes seeming distant.

“Did he...?” Morgan asked, hoping that Jason would understand what the question meant. Thankfully Jason shook his head and looked back at him and gave a little, if not weak smile. 

“He didn’t touch me like that. More like… Odd caresses here and there.” He admitted, looking as though he was sheepish redracting himself into his pillow.

“Nothing about what you’re saying is…” Morgan took a breath, feeling almost as if the air around them was becoming thick enough to choke him, “...Is something to feel ashamed about. What else did he do?” As odd of a question as it might have been, Morgan knew that there was more to the story. If this as going on for months on end, then something must have happened to really have Jason reacting the way he was. 

“It was nearing Winter break time and Bruce wanted to take us somewhere a few days before the official start of it. Had to tell all the teachers about it and when I told him, he seemed saddened by this. He told me that when I get back I’ll ‘Have a surprise’ in my locker.” Jason moved his legs a little to cross them at an odd angle while Morgan lifted himself up and sat next to him with his legs crossed.

“I should have told the school or something, but again I figured that if I said nothing and since he was not really hurting me or anything I wouldn’t do anything. I guess I figured it would have been best if I said nothing...” Jason shrugged again, running his hand through his hair in more nervousness, “I mean, I should have. Could have but I didn’t. You know that say right?”

“Coulda Shoulda Woulda, mhm. I do know of it decently well, but… You know me, I can jump in too fast.” Morgan answered with a bit of a laugh that was harder to hear. He knew this wasn’t really the time to make a joke, so he waited for Jason to keep going with his story as he popped his fingers to not lose focus on things. 

“I came back to school pretty early once the break was over and went right to my locker because I was curious, you know?”

“Uh-huh…” Morgan nodded. He felt a bit nervous about what else he was going to say. He could say that he felt an intense amount of dread as well as anger…? Not at Jason but for him. To have been harassed in such an odd manner must have been horrible. 

“In it, there was a card, a teddy bear, a few notebooks because I guess he figured out that I enjoyed writing even though I never once said anything about it to him as well as other weird things that I had to stuff in my backpack to make sure no one would say it _In_ my locker.” He finally confessed, the pink in his cheeks slowly leaving his cheeks. 

It made him look pale. Sad. Almost hollow. 

“I didn’t have his class that day and once I went back home, I guess Dick decided then and there to check my backpack- I don’t know, I think he was trying to be playful and tease me for some reason? I tried to beg him to not look but Boom, the shit just spilled right out of the backpack for him to see.” 

Morgan blinked and raised one of his eyebrows. It was not a common occurrence that he would hear Jason swear. This must have been awfully terrible. He couldn’t help himself with the next question that he asked, “Jason… What did that man give you that made you so scared that you did that?” 

Jason’s reply was so hushed down that Morgan couldn’t hear it properly at first, maybe in refusal to Hear what he really said or maybe his brain somewhat short circuited with the answer, “Um… Sorry, I’m really sorry but what did you say?”

Jason pulled the collar of his shirt over his mouth and ducked his head in shame, “God it’s so gross. It would have made more sense if I just threw it away at the school but I was so scared that the man would make in the trash and see what I did.”

Morgan scooted closer to the larger man and wrapped his arms around him, giving Jason a tight embrace as he tried to sway him. Normally when he had more strength or when Jason wasn’t so tense this was an easy way of calming him down but for that second it was difficult, “Jay… Jay it’s okay, you know that what he did would be showing favourtism and that could have go-”

“I mean, I guess looking back on it, other people might find it funny but God…” Jason expressed through straining his voice, “I was a Kid!” 

Deciding to stop swaying Jason and just rub his shoulders Morgan asked softly, “What did Dick find? I couldn’t get that part…” 

“A butt plug still in the package with lube and… Beads and just… So much that it would make anyone stare in shock over having to discover that.” Jason answered, Morgan could feel the cold sweat camering through Jason’s back, “Dick was… Nice about it. At first he laughed and made a joke about how unwholesome I was but then he saw my face- I don’t even remember what my expression was probably horrified? Anyways, he saw my reaction and his eyes seemed to change for a second… He looked worried and asked me what happened.”

“Your teacher was trying to groom you essentially.” Morgan said rather blunty with his expression deadpanned. Jason didn’t look at him but with the tone of voice that he had, it was obvious just how disgusted he was by his former teacher. 

“I know. I know that now but at the time I just thought he was just another creepy old guy who wanted to do something to me.” Jason said as he leaned a bit against Morgan’s hands.

Morgan didn’t question the fact that Jason said ‘Another’. That will be a story for Jason to tell him another day.

“I told Dick what was up and he listened to me. He looked at those items and seemed almost transfixed with them as I kept telling him all of the other times the guy made weird comments like how I had a cute butt and so on… He said that he must have spent so much money on all of these items. Like… Saved money for it.”

Morgan shivered in horror over that fact. Dick was right, as Jason named off a few of the items Morgan tried adding the money up for each. If well designed, which he was guessing they were, it must have been too much. The man planned it possibly from the moment that he saw Jason and must have tried pursuing him from the start. 

Sickening, if anything really. 

“What happened after?” Morgan asked, trying his best to soothingly play with Jason’s hair. 

“He told Bruce and oh boy. The next day we had a temporary teacher that ended up sticking with the class for the rest of the year. A lot of kids assumed that he just left, or told our principal off, but I kept my mouth shut. I had to! No one at that school would have even listened to me anyways.”

The room was silent for a moment. All that could be heard was the sound of their breathing until Jason’s breathing sped up and he started to make hiccupping sounds. Shocked by the sound, Morgan pulled himself to get a better look at Jason’s face and was greeted with tears dripping from his eyes. It was like a waterfall, it seemed like he was holding himself back, but the sounds were laboured and hard. 

He didn’t really know what to say. This must have been years that he was stuck with this memory, this must have hurt even more bumping into the man again and pretending to be tough or strong. 

Morgan pulled him into a hug, and kissed the bridge of his nose gently. He knew that wouldn’t sooth him down, once Jason started to cry like this there was no stopping him. 

He began to break down, sobbing. It wasn’t the prettiest sight, and Morgan would admit that. Only due to the fact that he could only imagine just how much his heart was hurting at the time, but what he said next threw him off. 

“It’s so fucked too because in some way, a small part of me Liked the attention-” He wheezed a bit as he kept crying, he put his head down in shame over the fact that Morgan was witnessing all of this, “I Enjoyed the fact that he thought I was adorable because… No one… At that point said that… To me ever. Not my dad, not my mom and you know Bruce would never... ” 

Sniffling by this point he took the cuff of his hoodie’s sleeve and whipped the tears from his face, only to have it become more stained with tears, “I liked that he wanted me, I was so afraid at that point. I didn’t know what I wanted and I didn’t know what to really do so I never Pursued anything… But… But I wanted to Try… I don’t know… Maybe the reason why I didn’t throw those things out was because I wanted to try some of them out?” 

Morgan kept stroking his hair, trying his hardest to keep himself quiet but the more and more his lover kept explaining the events the more he felt angry for him. He wanted to hurt the man, he wanted him to know how horrible he was to have such breakdown over his creepy advances. 

“I kept the notebooks and the bear.” He admitted, “Sometimes at night I would fantasise about things and write them down while I humped that bear. In a way, I wanted so desperately to be fucked by at least one higher above, one figure that was supposed to be like a mentor of something.” Jason rambled as he kept trying to clean the never ending tears from his face away. 

“I think… That sometimes that happens to a lot of people. It’s a common… Kink I suppose.” Morgan tried to explain in a gentle voice. He would admit that he never understood that sort of kink as he somewhat viewed that as rather… Unhealthy. 

He could easily tell the difference between an authority figure and just someone who was older then him. He simply just never had that interest but considering every little thing that Jason had gone through and how little of proper well intention and just adult figures he had in his life, he didn’t really question it. 

Morgan was saddened to know that it made sense.

“I know that it is, but I feel so dirty that I wanted it, that I liked the idea of it and that I still do!” Jason said so quickly that it almost sounded like it was all one word. 

“Oh-?” 

“Mhmm…” Jason nodded dragging out his hum as he tried his hardest to avoid Morgan’s eye contact, the tears calming down a bit as he sniffled some more. Morgan noticed that his breathing became tamer which he thought was a little strange at first yet he noted that maybe finally letting all of his feelings on the matter has been calming him down a little. 

“No shame, Jason. Let it all out.” Morgan coaxed him as he resumed stroking his wavy (slightly frizzy hair at the time). 

“When… Kory and Roy and I were kind of sort of together, I would often think that it would have been hot if they were to become stern with me and tell me what to do and double tag me… I liked the idea of Kory pulling my hair, choking me-” Jason took a breath and grabbed Morgan’s free hand to hold onto it as tight as can be, “I wanted her to peg me… Or maybe even sit on my face? And God I wanted so much from Roy and like, I know you might laugh at me for admitting this but I wanted to test the waters of calling him ‘Daddy’ or something.”

Morgan didn’t laugh at that last bit even if deep down inside he was biting back a storm of laughter. He was way too calm about these sort of things being told to him, and normally he would find that kink revolting any other day, but with Jason? It made sense. 

It also made sense that he would hide this from him due to the fact that there seemed to have been a lot of shame aimed at people who have that sort of kink or mental process. He understood and the fact that Jason felt safe with him to openly say all of this to him made it feel nice despite how tense the air was. 

“So you wanted a mommy and daddy sort of relationship with them?” He asked, but again his tone was too matter of fact.

“Mm. I guess that would be a good word for it.” Jason admitted as he pulled his wet sleeve up. He felt a little gross from sweating and sobbing into his hoodie, so he tugged it off and tossed it to the side. He’ll pick it up and fold it later, “But… Kory and Roy are older. Like… Dick’s age older and while we saw ourselves in a relationship, they never did anything sexual aside from kissing me here and there.” 

“Which was good on their part, but I can understand why it would make you feel a little sad if it did.” Morgan said out loud without meaning to do so. 

“No, no, I totally got it. I didn’t want to make them feel like they were forced to do anything with me.” Jason agreed while waving his hand a little, “It was a little lonely from time to time. I think that they both also figured that I was not really into sex.”

He laughed at that and Morgan’s heart felt relief from being tugged so tight during the whole discussion. 

“You had me thinking that too you know!” Morgan laughed out, “Which isn’t bad. I just find it interesting that you’re saying all of this… Have you had those fantasies with me?”

Jason looked as if he was thinking about this for a moment until he answered with a long nod, “Is that weird considering how much smaller you are compared to me?”

Morgan made a bit of a face and crossed his arms, “You know that my body’s still growing right? I’m not going to be as tall as you but I am not going to be tiny compared to you either, Mister Todd.” He pointed out as he poked at Jason’s massive arm. 

It was true that Morgan was never going to be as tall or thick or anything like that, in fact he figured that his growth spurts were done and over with, but Morgan could dream about it! 

“And no, it’s not weird. In fact…” He trailed off a little, thinking of how it would look if they were to try that sort of position if or when they ever tried doing it, “It seems hot.” 

Jason snorted at that, rubbing his hands on his slightly swollen eyes with a pretty small smile that Morgan rarely saw, “Oh God, you are going to use this to your advantage, aren't you?"

"Only if you want me toooo!" He teased as he pressed himself closer to Jason, "You know… I had moments where I wanted you to play as a teacher for me and, well… Have us going at it." Morgan admitted rather softly. 

"Ruined that dream, didn't I?" Jason asked and Morgan shook his head.

"Nope. Let me explain why: Just reflect upon the image of your smaller and younger boyfriend pounding you with your wrists tied behind your back, the tie that you often wear to class being wrapped around your mouth to stifle your moans and your cheek laying against the desk." Morgan explained with enthusiasm while waving his hands around to somewhat draw the scene out. 

Jason could imagine the moment really well, which caused him to blush and bite his lip. He grabbed his pillow and held on, listening to the smaller male kept going.

"I press my torso against your back so I can lean into your ear to whisper," Morgan pressed his lips against Jason's ear to sweetly whisper, "'Oooh Mister Todd, it seems like you're so needy for me today. You were so ready and open for me, I bet you were playing with yourself all night..' And I would insert a finger in your ass while my cock is still in, feel it get tighter and hear you let a muffled yelp." 

Jason moaned loudly, but quickly moved his clenched fist to bite down on his knuckle, "You're going to kill me…" Jason muffled through his teeth. 

"I have a big imagination." Morgan said jokingly when he pulled away, "It's just something to consider." 

"It's sexy…" Jason admitted. He was shying up a little and squirming, it was a little cute and not really something ever really expected he would see, "...Would it be hard for you? I mean… You would have to stand on the front of your feet."

Morgan did not give that much afterthought, but he laughed a bit more, "Not if you're bent over! Besides, there's plenty of shorter people who take charge. Might have to still ride you, but I can be the one in control if you wish."

Jason smiled wider and shook his head as more snickers echoed through the apartment, "That would be amazing..." He trailed off in a soft, sweeter silence. A sigh that sounded so candy-like left his lips, "And to think that this topic started from a bad memory."

"Mmm, bad as it may be, I'm happy you told me and that we were able to talk about this. Sorry if some moments I seemed a bit… Distant. I wanted you to talk to me about it." Morgan said while looking down at their sheets.

"It's no big deal! I mean, after some point I was just venting, I guess." Jason said.

"How do you feel now?" The younger man asked in a soothing voice.

"Better. Like a small weight got lifted off my shoulders." Jason answered while fluttering his eyes shut.

"Bit by bit, I hope that I can help you feel weightless." Morgan cooed, swiftly pressing a kiss on Jason's lips.

It might take both of them some time to break down their front, but they knew that every small fraction was a step in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Boy, this is going to be a long ending note!
> 
> I wanted to just explain that the events that happened to Jason is something that happened to me during high school, but I never really told anyone about expect my mom.
> 
> Much like Jason, this teacher never really did anything to me, but she would make comments like these along with saying that I was her soulmate and her 'Golden Curled Angel'. To my mom not even knowing she and I are related.
> 
> A lot of her students had a difficult time being around her due to her harsh nature, but she seemed to have only been nice to me, and I was quickly pulled from her class because my mom had to step in and simply tell the school that I was bad at math.
> 
> It was an odd time of my life that lasted only a small period but for some reason I remembered it recently and how hurt it made me feel and how crushing it was now to have not talked about it.
> 
> I know that this might be odd to sit through, but I do hope those of you who might have been through something like this before can find forms of help. Wether it be from talking to someone or writing it, do not feel like you have to be alone in this.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and making it so far.


End file.
